darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Shadows (1991)
I prefer to use the actual episode production codes for the specific episode page titles, but I've never been able to find out what they are. I see you've changed them from "91 1" to "001", which is better in my opinion, but do you know if that is how the show's creators actually designated the episodes? I suggest keeping them in the "001" format until we find out what they really are. Proudhug 17:00, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) : I'm not really sure myself. For the time being, I just changed it to the "001" format so that the actual pages would look better. I'll search around to see if I can find the production codes. Fortunately, there aren't a lot of episodes, so it won't be too labor intensive to change. : While I'm at it, what's your opinion on distinguishing between original characters and revival characters? In the comic book links I've just been tagging them as X (1991)|Character X. If you prefer something different, I'll go back and change the links I've made. --Brian 21:31, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) :: I assume the episodes were never given titles? Obviously, that would be the preferred method of titling the articles if possible, but I've never been able to find those out either. Like I said, if we can't find the true production codes, "001" works fine for me. :: As for distinction between different "versions" of characters, one of my next tasks is to do a write-up on that. I've thought long and hard about how to go about distinguishing different versions of the same character (ie. original series "normal", original series PT, novel version, 1991 version, etc.) and decided it's probably best to give each of them their own article, rather than combine them all into one, since the differences seem to be quite vast at times. So therefore, Character X will work, as well as Character X, etc. I think it's best to leave the "clean" article titles for characters which appeared in the original series, with the exception of those who only appeared in other versions, such as Ernest Collins. I'll try to expand upon this in my forthcoming section about character version distintion. If you have any more questions or objections to any of this, let me know. Proudhug 22:12, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: Ahhh...excellent. I've been wondering how you might tackle differences between say...Quentin Collins (1897), Quentin Collins (comic book), Quentin Collins (Night of Dark Shadows) so on and so forth. I'll be sure to check out your updates. --Brian 23:03, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Broadcast, VHS, DVD, Hulu?! It's my understanding that there are numerous versions of the episodes with different lengths, aspect ratios and altered day-for-night shots. The VHS additions/editions seem to be denoted on individual episode pages, but I don't see anything about the DVD or Hulu versions on this wiki. Somebody with more expertise than I should probably address that matter. Vinnie Rattolle (talk) 01:56, June 6, 2015 (UTC)